What a Way to Meet
by Lady Red
Summary: Note: Everybody lives in Kagome's time. Ok, one night Inu Yasha saves Kagome from a gang... and it just kinda goes on from there... Inu/Kag, Mir/Sang
1. Prologue What a Way to Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha *sniff sniff* although, any made up characters I do own. Not that I would know if you used them.  
  
Authors Note: Now, this is my attempt at romance. and humor. I might not be too good at writing. So R&R, let me know how I write. Oh, and by the way, I've only seen a couple episodes, and read a couple manga. I may not know all there is to know about Inu Yasha, but these people are meant to be a little OOC anyway. And you must realize, this story is coming from a dream I had so. if it gets confusing, don't blame me! Blame my weird imagination! Also, I'm on a sugar high right now (I shouldn't drink soda in the morning.)  
  
Ch. 1: What a Way to Meet  
  
Inu Yasha walked down the street, pondering deep thoughts. He was in a very bad mood, it was the new moon, and we all know what that means. Inu Yasha took his anger out on some loose stones on the ground, kicking the pebbles far off down the darkened, empty road.  
  
"Let me go! Can't you take a hint you freak?! Let. me. go!"  
  
Inu Yasha spun around; even in his human form, he was still powerful and agile. He peered into a side street to see a girl surrounded by men in black, and one of them, apparently the leader, had her roughly by the arm.  
  
"Shut up, bitch." The leader said angrily, shoving the damsel-in-distress down to the ground. Around the two, the other gang members laughed.  
  
'Oh boy, here we go.' Inu Yasha thought as he headed toward the scene. 'Why must I always save these foolish humans?'  
  
Kagome had never been more scared in her life. There she was, walking down the street, and all the sudden six men jump out and grab her. She knew very well their intentions, and that was mostly the reason for her fear.  
  
"I said get off loser!" She screamed, not knowing where that courage was coming from.  
  
"And I said shut up whore!" Her attacker yelled back, shoving her down once more.  
  
That's when a flying something came in and knocked the guy over. "What the." Kagome whispered as the. thing. went around kicking and punching the men in black. It was the weirdest thing Kagome had ever witnessed. In a minute it was over, and the lone man (Kagome had decided it was a man, despite the long hair) had won.  
  
He turned around; his eyes widened in surprise, and then went back to their normal state. "Why didn't you just blast them, Kikyo?"  
  
'Kikyo?' Kagome thought, but the man interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Who are you?" was all Kagome could get out.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked incredulously. The he looked at his hair and blushed a little. "Oh, yea. you probably don't recognize me in this state."  
  
"State?"  
  
"Oh come on Kikyo, we all know what happens to half demons once a month."  
  
"Half demons? Why do you keep calling me Kikyo? My name's Kagome, Ka-go- me."  
  
He examined her face as she blushed furiously. "Oh, my mistake, you look so much like her." his voice trailed off. "Well, your OK now. Kagome." He turned around and walked off.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled and ran after him.  
  
He turned, "what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what you meant by half demon."  
  
"Its nothing, now leave me alone."  
  
"No, tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He growled. "I'm a half demon, ok?"  
  
"You don't look like a demon." That was not the answer Inu Yasha expected; he had expected the girl to scream, and run, or just laugh at him.  
  
"I'm in human form right now." Was his reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you always ask so many questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He growled again. "It's the new moon."  
  
"What does the moon have to do with anything?"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?"  
  
"No."  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
"Just answer my questions! Oh, and what's your name?"  
  
"Inu Yasha. On the full moon, I turn into a full human, all half demons have their 'time of the month'."  
  
She giggled at the last part. "So what do you look like when you're a demon. half demon.?"  
  
"I have white hair, not black. and dog ears."  
  
"Dog ears? Hey, how do I know your telling the truth?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the street, slightly taken aback by the harshness in his words. Inu Yasha just kept walking.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" She cried and ran up to him.  
  
"What do you want now?" He asked, getting very annoyed.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you. For saving me."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Ah, the end of chapter one.. sorry, its kinda short. ugh gotta go eat now. 


	2. Ch 1 Phone Calls

Ok, hey people. Now, were getting into the real story. Truthfully, I don't know where this story is really going. ah well, we'll just see. This chapter is kinda short. sorry.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters (cries. "But I want a cute little demon with doggy ears!") *ahem* sorry. now onto the story!  
  
  
  
Ch. 2- Phone calls  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome's best friend, Sango, yelled through the receiver.  
  
"I SAID I almost got raped tonight."  
  
"I heard you, stupid, I mean, tell me what happened!"  
  
"Oh. Well I was walking and a bunch of guys just. popped out and grabbed me."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"I know, and the weird thing was, their leaders voice sounded a lot like Hojo's."  
  
"You mean, the Hojo that likes to think you're his girlfriend? THAT Hojo?"  
  
"Yea. But anyway, this guy came in and beat up all the guys. His name was Inu Yasha, and get this, he told me he was a half DEMON!"  
  
Kagome went on to tell Sango the whole story of her and Inu Yasha's conversation.  
  
"Soooo. was he cute?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well it was kinda dark, and he didn't look at me to much. ok, yea, he was cute."  
  
They giggled and talked for the rest of the night, until Kagome's mother came up to yell at her for being on the phone too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?" Inu Yasha's best friend, Miroku, yelled through the receiver.  
  
"I SAID I saved a girl from being raped tonight."  
  
"I heard you, stupid, I mean, tell me what happened!"  
  
"Oh, well I was walking, and I heard this girl scream, so I went and saved her."  
  
"Cool. did she." Miroku was about to ask one of his perverted questions, so Inu Yasha stopped him.  
  
"She looked like Kikyo."  
  
"You mean the Kikyo that you used to go out with? THAT Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah. And I told her. I told her I was a half demon."  
  
"YOU TOLD HER?! YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"I know, I know! But. her eyes. I just couldn't not tell her."  
  
"That was stupid. Very stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh well, nothing you can do now. So, was she pretty?"  
  
"I told you she looked like Kikyo, except a little younger. She must be in 10th grade."  
  
"She couldn't have been Kikyo's twin, so was she prettier than Kikyo or not."  
  
"I don't know. She did have something more than Kikyo did."  
  
"Something like. oh say, a SMILE?" Miroku asked, thinking of how Kikyo had never smiled at him or Inu Yasha (and Miroku had never really liked Kikyo.)  
  
"Yea. Something like that."  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. I DID have more but my stupid computer had to go and freeze on me. so I lost some of it. Ah well, what can ya do? 


	3. Ch 2 A Coincidental Meeting

Chapter 3: A coincidental meeting  
  
The next day in school, Kagome related her story over and over again; conveniently leaving out the fact that Inu Yasha was hanyou. The whole day new girls would come up and ask her about her mysterious savior; even girls she had never seen before talked to her.  
  
By the end of 4th period it seemed all the girls had finally got the story. That's when Kagome saw him. A white-haired boy with a bandana covering his head. 'Could it be him?' She wondered. 'He DID say his hair was white. and that bandana would cover up dog ears.'  
  
Sango saw her staring, and whispered, "is that him?" Kagome just shrugged.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked, timidly. The boy didn't hear her, so she called again. "Inu Yasha?" She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
The boy turned around, and so did his friend.  
  
"Kik.?" The black haired boy began, but the white haired one, which was obviously Inu Yasha, cut him off.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh you remember me." Blush blush. Inu Yasha smiled at her embarrassment.  
  
BAM! "HENTAI!" Inu Yasha and Kagome turned to see Miroku on the floor, holding his head, and Sango shaking her fist at him. *sweatdrop*  
  
"Miroku. what did you do? You didn't ask."  
  
"No, I didn't ask." Miroku groaned as he got up from the ground.  
  
"Ask what?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Would either of you two bear my child?"  
  
BAM! BAM! "HENTAI!" The two girls screamed in unison as Inu Yasha shook his head sadly.  
  
"I didn't know you went to this school." Kagome said to Inu Yasha. What grade are you in?"  
  
"12th. You must be in 10th, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
The two walked off down the hall, leaving Sango angrily yelling at Miroku, who hadn't managed to get off the floor.  
  
"Well, this is my class. Ugh, Math." Kagome said, looking at the door.  
  
"Umm. Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you doing anything on Friday?"  
  
"No why." *Blush blush*  
  
"Umm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He asked you out?" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
"Yea." *Blush blush*  
  
"When?"  
  
"Before math."  
  
"No, I mean, when is the date?"  
  
"Oh, Friday, at 8:00. I cant wait Sango!"  
  
  
  
Ok, do you like it so far? PLEASE review. I just wanna know if I should continue with this story, or if I'm just wasting my time. And if even ONE person tells me to continue, I will. even if its just for one person (I really hope you people like my story. REMEMBER this is only a DREAM I had.) 


	4. ch 3 It's Finally Friday

EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE REVIEWED!!!!!!!! *sniff sniff* I'm so happy! Thank you SOOO much, Broken Dreams, for reviewing! I know, I know, its only one review (2 after Moondevil001), but I only posted the story up today! And I already got a review! Umm. is that normal? Oh well, if it is or if it isn't, I'm still happy! (see how happy I get from ONE review? If people review MORE I'll be VERY happy ^_^) ok, also, I'm gonna update this story as soon as possible (I really dislike it when people don't update. I have about 12 stories that I REALLY liked on my internets favorites folder, and they wont update!) So now, onto the story. oh, it's the date. this chapter is for Broken Dreams, my first reviewer! (gives Broken Dreams a hug) Oh, hehe, also, I don't think I'm gonna continue writing in the one fashion (like, Kagome: blah blah, Inu Yasha: Blah blah, and so on) cause the talking tends to get clumped into paragraphs, and I've probably lost you people by now, so I'm just gonna shut up and let you read. (I'm on a sugar high.)  
  
And to Moondevil001- I know, I know! I don't know how to get the people speaking into different paragraphs! It was like that in Word. Ah well, I'll try harder this time ^_^ I really appreciate you giving me some advice! I hope you come back to read!  
  
NOW onto the fic!  
  
Chapter 4- Its finally Friday  
  
Kagome and Sango walked down the hallway in silence. After about 5 minutes, Sango got fed up and interrupted the silence. "It's Friday."  
  
"Yea. I know." Kagome replied.  
  
"It's Friday. As in your date with Inu Yasha Friday." Her friend continued.  
  
"I know, Sango."  
  
"WELL?!"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"ARENT YOU EXCITED?! I mean, your finally going on a date with someone other than Hojo!"  
  
"Of course I'm excited, baka! I just don't want to show it. I mean, what if Inu Yasha saw me jumping around and acting all excited, and he thought of me as immature?" Kagome told her friend, hoping that it would never come true.  
  
"I wouldn't think that."  
  
"AAGHH!!!" Kagome screamed and spun around. There was Inu Yasha himself, smiling at her in amusement. "Inu.. Inu Yasha.. how long have you been there?" Kagome felt heat on her face, and knew she must be blushing like crazy.  
  
"Long enough." He said, still smiling at her.  
  
'That smile' Kagome thought to herself. She felt her heart pound faster as Sango tried to make conversation with the still-smiling Inu Yasha.  
  
"So where are you taking her?" Sango asked casually. "It better be someplace good, and not just some cheap bar, or something." She threw a You- Better-Treat-Her-Well-Or-I'm-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass looks at Inu Yasha, who, to Sango's annoyance, didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome whispered harshly at Sango, and turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"What? I'm just making sure he's not some pervert like his friend." Sango looked around, wondering where Miroku was. The boy never seemed to be too far away from Inu Yasha. All the sudden, "HENTAI!" She screamed and flung her bag at Miroku's head; Miroku gave her an innocent look.  
  
"Why, lovely Sango!" He cried, as if just noticing her.  
  
"Don't you 'lovely Sango' me you." Sango and Miroku trailed off onto a conversation that Kagome and Inu Yasha didn't want to get in the middle of.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Sango. she's just really protective. ya know, about my honor and all." Kagome started blushing again, she seemed to blush a lot when Inu Yasha was around.  
  
"Its ok, she's just looking out for you." Inu Yasha replied. "Well, this is my class, see you tonight." With that he walked into his class, leaving an almost breathless Kagome standing outside the room.  
  
"Yea. tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 6:00, Kagome called Sango for some much-needed advice on what to wear.  
  
"Kag, its only 6:00." Sango said through the receiver.  
  
"Yea, so? I wanna be ready on time!" She said excitedly, and Sango just giggled.  
  
And so they talked. and talked. and talked for another hour. "KAGOME!" her mother called up the stairs. "YOU HAVE AN HOUR BEFORE THAT. INUASHI GUY COMES!"  
  
"ITS INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled back, then turned her attentions back to Sango. "Sorry, I gotta go get ready. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going on a date! With a senior!" she squealed once more, before hanging up.  
  
She took a 15-minute shower, then got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked back into her room to pick out the clothes she and Sango had talked about; a black skirt, with almost knee-high boots, and a blue sweater ("Its going to be cold tonight, Kagome, so wear something long sleeved!" "Aww mom.").  
  
She stood by the mirror, admiring what she saw. 'Hopefully Inu Yasha will like it too.' she thought to herself.  
  
"KAGOME! INU YASHI IS HERE!"  
  
"Umm. its Inu Yasha, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"Um, hi Inu Yasha." Kagome said shyly as she appeared on the bottom steps.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked back and forth from Kagome to Inu Yasha, smiled, then said, "Well, have a good time Kagome, Inu Yasha." As she walked by her daughter she whispered "That skirt is too short, young lady."  
  
Kagome blushed, and thanked the lord that Inu Yasha hadn't heard. Little did she know about Inu Yasha's super hearing.  
  
"Are you coming?" Inu Yasha said, holding out his arm for her to take. She blushed again, took his arm, and walked to his convertible (hehe) with him.  
  
He chivalrously opened her door for her, before getting in himself. Once she was ready to go, he turned the car on, and sped down the road.  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sorry, no date in this chapter! Sorry Broken Dreams. I know u wanted the date. MWAH HAHAHAHA! Sorry, had to get that out. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red  
  
One more thing.. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I like reviews! 


	5. Ch 4 Finally the date, plus some new arr...

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy!!!!! So happy I could cry (well not really, but you get the point) 16 REVIEWS!!!!!! EEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Well I would like to thank all the people that DID review.  
  
Broken Dreams- for being my first reviewer! Moondevil001- for some really good advice Rabbitinthemoon- I'll get the SM fics when I feel like it. I don't really care, read the story, just DON'T OBSESS (sorry to the people who don't know what I'm talking bout) Lonemoon23- you'll find out where they're going in this chapter Ferret demon- AHHHHH!!!! You scared me there for a minute. glad you like it ^_^ and I know what you mean about being hyper. Chris- hehe, another review! Thank you! ArtemisMoon- for not just one, but FOUR reviews.one on each chapter ^_^ thanks for agreeing with me! Jack- I know! I know! I'll try to put more detail in, I really will! Some person who didn't put their name- I'm writing more chapters as soon as I can! Animefreak- I'm glad SOMEONE gets my humor. or at least you're just the only one who commented on it. Crazy457- glad you like ^_^ Kleptomaniac Sam- I'm glad you like my story, but if you break the computer, you wont be able to read any more ^_^  
  
THANK YOU!!!! TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!  
  
AND I got my chapters to have different paragraphs for each speaker, glad my second reviewer warned me about that!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Finally the date, plus some new arrivals.  
  
Kagome sighed as the wind whipped her hair. She had never gone this fast before; her mom was a very slow driver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha wasn't paying attention to the road. All his thoughts were on the beautiful girl next to him. She looked so much like Kikyo. except, where Kikyo was cold, Kagome was caring and Kagome actually SMILED for heavens sake.  
  
Kagome finally noticed him staring at her. She looked over and blushed, a thing she did quite often. That was another thing he liked about her- she was innocent. He just smiled at her again. He found it amusing the way she blushed whenever he was around.  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Watch the road."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was fascinated by the huge restaurant that stood before her. She heard Inu Yasha laugh again. "Why do you keep laughing at me?" She asked indignantly.  
  
"Because you're so. innocent, and so unlike every other girl I've dated."  
  
"Oh? And how many girls HAVE you dated, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, a few." He walked by her to the restaurant door, and held it open for her.  
  
Kagome walked inside the huge, white building and looked around the fancy dining room. Everything was white, or gold. "How did you get reservations to this place?" Kagome asked her date.  
  
"Well, I wanted to take you someplace nice, so I called here. They were going to put me on a waiting list, in case a space opened up, but when I told them my name, they gave me a spot. It was strange." He explained.  
  
"Maybe your famous." She giggled.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Someone asked behind them, and the two turned around.  
  
A short, ugly man stood behind them. "Jaken?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously.  
  
"Jaken?" Kagome whispered. The ugly man started rambling, while Inu Yasha explained.  
  
"He works for my brother. Well, my half brother. I don't know why he would be here though."  
  
"I didn't know you had a half brother." She whispered back, as Jaken kept on talking, oblivious to the fact that the two were not listening.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "His name is Sesshoumaru, and I hate his guts. He's a full demon. We share the same father."  
  
"And so Sesshoumaru-sama bought this restaurant to further expand his wealth." Finished Jaken. That was the only part that Inu Yasha and Kagome heard.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru owns this place? That explains why they gave me a reservation."  
  
"Yes it does." Kagome told him, though her date wasn't really listening.  
  
"Shall I go fetch Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked.  
  
"No that's really ok." Inu Yasha growled at the little man.  
  
"Ok, I will be right back with your brother." With that, Jaken ran off to a back room.  
  
"Ummm, didn't the midget hear you? You DID say no, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Lets go sit down, before the runt comes back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, my brother is here? That does make things interesting. I would really like to see his date. He does pick the beautiful girls, right Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo giggled at Sesshoumaru. 'So, Inu Yasha is here. I wonder if he'll be jealous about me being with his brother. This should be fun.'  
  
"Come darling, we MUST go visit little Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said, standing up. Jaken ran to the door and opened it for his employer and his employer's new girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, we must." Kikyo said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This place is really nice." Kagome commented, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Lets just eat and get out of here. This was a bad place to take you."  
  
"It looks like Jaken was right." The diners heard a deep voice say. Kagome looked at the exceedingly handsome, white haired male standing in front of their table.  
  
Inu Yasha looked straight past his half brother, to the woman behind. "KIKYO?" he yelled.  
  
"Hello, darling." She gave her old boyfriend a smile, and hung on to Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"My my, you look a lot like Kikyo young lady. What is your name?"  
  
"Ka.. Kagome.." She stuttered. 'He's gorgeous' she thought to herself.  
  
"Little whore!" Inu Yasha growled at Kikyo, who only giggled. "Damn it Sesshoumaru! Why did you fucking take my girlfriend?"  
  
A deadly silence fell, broken only by Kikyo's annoying giggling. "Girl.. Friend.." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his head and his mouth dropped open, remembering what he had said. "Kagome, I.."  
  
"Is this the only reason you asked me out? Because I looked like Kikyo? You couldn't have her, so you took the look-a-like, is that it?" She stood up, threw down her napkin, and walked to the restaurant door as quickly as possible without running.  
  
"Tisk tisk, Inu Yasha, you just can't seem to hold onto girlfriends, can you?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Kagome got outside, she let her tears pour out. She didn't know why she was crying. He was only a boy, right? There were plenty of others out there. Others who would treat her better. She knew this was all true, but if she knew it, then why was she so broken-hearted? That's when she realized she had no way to get home.  
  
"Kagome!" She turned to the street to see Hojo's car pull up. "Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." She sniffed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha ran through the giant doors of his brothers restaurant. "Kagome I didn't mean.."  
  
"Kagome is everything alright?" Hojo asked from his car. "Would you like a ride back home?"  
  
"Yes, I would love a ride." Kagome shot a look of hate back at the stunned Inu Yasha, and opened the passenger side door to Hojo's car.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" He yelled.  
  
"Lets go Hojo."  
  
The car sped off down the street, leaving a dumbfounded Inu Yasha on the sidewalk. People were starting to stare oddly at the boy, who didn't move from his spot for a couple of minutes. "Kagome..." he whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAH HAHAHAHA! Well I just HAD to make things a little more interesting. Hehe. Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! Give me some help, if you want a certain thing to happen, I will certainly accept some advice. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	6. Ch 5 Inu Yasha saves the day again

Heyo all! Ya know, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy! I have so many reviewers! Ok, its only 23 but I'm happy! Ok, I'm listening to 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by.. Someone.. I don't know who its by, but that isn't the point. The point IS that the song is sappy, and I'm getting in a sappy mood. Ok, that will change soon because the next song is 'you spin me right round' (great song, I love it) but that isn't the point either. Actually I don't know what the point IS, so I'm just gonna shut up and let you read. I give much thanks to all who reviewed! And happy thanksgiving (its 2 days from now)  
  
Chapter 5- And Inu Yasha saves the day again  
  
"So who was that guy?" Hojo asked the silent Kagome.  
  
"Just some jerk." She replied, still heartbroken.  
  
"Was he the one that saved you from the gang earlier this week?"  
  
Kagome whipped her head around. "How did you know about that?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Oh, umm, I found out from one of the girls at school.. Yea.." He stuttered, getting a little nervous.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Can you let me out here?" She asked.  
  
"Here? This is the middle of nowhere, Kagome." He said, not stopping the car.  
  
" 'Middle of nowhere'? We're in the city. This is somewhere. Now can I please get out?" Kagome started to get a little nervous.  
  
"No. I'm taking you home."  
  
"But I'm not going home, I'm going.. Shopping!" she had thought up the shopping thing on the spot, but it was a good reason. "And the mall is close, so I want to get out."  
  
"No. I said I was taking you home."  
  
Now Kagome was downright scared. Not only would he NOT let her out of the car, but also she had just noticed a faint bruise on his left cheek, and a broken finger. It was like he had gotten in a fight.. and judging by the faintness of the bruise, it had happened about.. a week ago.  
  
"Hojo.. please let me out!"  
  
"Damn it girl! I said I was taking you home!" He replied angrily.  
  
"No you're not! We're way past my house!"  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as Hojo laughed manically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After standing there for a couple minutes Inu Yasha began to feel jealousy. 'Who was that guy? How did he know Kagome? Why did she get in his car?' A million and one questions popped into his mind. One thing was clear: he didn't like the guy in the car. So, being his stupid self, Inu Yasha decided to follow.  
  
Inu Yasha ran as fast as his little demon feet could take him, going at speeds no normal human being could reach. He followed Kagome's sweet scent, and finally caught up with the car. He didn't want Kagome to see him, so he leapt into the air, and flew above the car.  
  
Looking down, he saw the car swerve a little, and the passenger-side door open. Kagome tried to jump out of the moving vehicle, but an arm reached out and grabbed her. She screamed. Inu Yasha let out a growl, and descended on the car below him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome decided to jump for it. She took her seatbelt off, and opened the door. Just as she was about to jump, the seemingly insane Hojo grabbed her arm and dragged her back in. She screamed.  
  
'This is it.' She thought. 'I'm going to be raped. I know it. This time there is no Inu Yasha..' She couldn't complete the thought. Something hit the roof of the car. Hojo cursed about how 'nothing had better be damaged or I'm going to hurt someone.' Kagome had a feeling that the person going to be hurt would be herself.  
  
Hojo yelled "Aha!" and turned into an ally. He got out, pulling Kagome through the car, and out his side. Still latched onto her arm, Hojo yelled at the man on the roof of the car. "What the hell are you doing up there? Get off my damn car!"  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed, recognizing the silvery hair that could only belong to him (or Sesshoumaru, but she doubted it was him.)  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down and walked over to Kagome. "Are you ok?" He asked her. Without waiting for a reply, he turned to Hojo. "I see you still have one of the bruises I gave you, bastard."  
  
"You.. gave.. me?" Hojo stuttered.  
  
"Do you want some more? If not then I suggest you let go of the girl, and run. Fast." Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles threateningly. Hojo took the advice and jumped into his car.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" He shouted before speeding out of the alleyway.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha whispered, turning to her.  
  
"Don't you 'Kagome' me, jerk! I'm still not talking to you!" She turned and started walking away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?! I JUST SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" he screamed at the girls back.  
  
"That doesn't make up for what you did."  
  
"WHAT I DID?!"  
  
"Yes, what you did. And you can stop screaming now, its not doing any good, you know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stood there for a couple minutes, trying to get his anger under control. 'Little bitch' he thought. 'I just saved her damn life! What gratitude!' he smashed his fist into the brick wall next to him.  
  
"Try to control your temper." Kikyo said from behind him.  
  
"ACK! What the hell?! Why does everyone keep popping up from behind?! This is so messed up."  
  
Kikyo walked up to the half demon, and put her arms around his neck. "Come on, lets go to my place, Sesshoumaru is no fun anymore. All he cares about is his work."  
  
Inu Yasha thought for a while. Apparently this thing with Kagome was over. He sighed. "Not now, Kikyo." He leapt into the air, and flew back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stopped walking once she was around the corner. She had heard Kikyo's voice. Peeking around the corner she saw the little slut put her arms around Inu Yasha. Kagome's heart filled with anger. 'Don't go with her, Inu Yasha' she thought to herself.  
  
"Not now, Kikyo." He said, and flew off.  
  
'Not now, Kikyo'? What was that supposed to mean? Did that mean that he wanted to go to her place sometime later? 'Why should I care?' Kagome hailed a taxi and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I HATE KIKYO!!!! (hides from all the Kikyo fans) ah well, just another idea. I mean, he HAD to save her again, right? Right. Ah, well, tell me how you liked it. And next time.. Well I dunno what's happening next time. So stay tuned. If I get even more reviews, I'll make many many more chapters ^_^ Oh, and sorry if this chapter got a little weird.. I was just in a weird mood. Till next time! 


	7. Ch 6 Not MORE trouble

AEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Lady Red is oh so very happy. 29 reviews and 6 chapters! I thank ALL the reviewers! And I like saying personal thanks so here we go!  
  
Now, I've already said thanks to my first reviewers, so these personal thanks are only going to the newest reviewers!  
  
Sailorc-2000- I loved your idea! But I wrote the chapter before I read your review so.. Sorry! I couldn't use your awesome idea! Or maybe I can..  
  
Reh- you really think its cute? Thanks!  
  
Tay Tay- I'll try to take your advice! Glad you enjoy reading!  
  
Strawberry goodness- I'm evil *innocent look* I don't know what your talking about. hehe.  
  
Silver Destiny- well she DID get herself in a lot of trouble ^_^  
  
Demonofsugarandmountindew- wow, that's a long name ^_^ and oh yes! MWAHAHAHAHA! (sorry if you have no clue what I'm talking about)  
  
Holly Radcliffe- Im so happy you like my story!  
  
Some person that didn't leave their name- I'm writing as fast as I can ^_^;;  
  
Aneres G. Galaxy- I know the chapters are really short! I don't have much time to write. I'm glad I met a fellow Kikyo-hater!  
  
Lady-Ravenclaw- so so happy you liked! And I'm happy that your going to review the next chapter too!  
  
Sakura- you bookmarked me?! I am so happy!  
  
Artemismoon- this is, what? the 5th review I've gotten from you? Ah, my loyal reviewer (hehe) Yes, Hojo DOES pop up at the most inopportune times, doesn't he? I'm glad my writings getting better!  
  
Moondevil001- you reviewed again! I'm very happy with the spacing too!  
  
Dakota Kimberly Collins- wow, you scared me with that very formal opening! I thought you were going to yell at me or something! But I'm sorry! I'm writing more! Don't bring out the mallet! AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6- Not MORE problems!  
  
"Wow" was all Sango could say.  
  
She and Miroku had witnessed Kagome and Inu Yasha's fight. They were just talking to a waiter, trying to get a table that was conveniently located near Inu Yasha and Kagome's, when they heard Kagome scream, storm out, and Inu Yasha follow.  
  
"I'm just glad Inu Yasha didn't see me.." Miroku said. "He would've killed me if he knew we had follow.. err.. if he knew we accidentally went to the same restaurant." Sango nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Do you think I should go after Kagome?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know.. maybe." They walked outside, just in time to see Hojo pull up in his car. Sango groaned as Kagome hopped in the vehicle and left a dumbfounded Inu Yasha standing on the sidewalk. "This CANT be good.." Miroku commented. Sango just gave him a 'no duh' look, and pulled him by the sleeve to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what should we do?" Miroku asked Sango as he sped down the road.  
  
"I don't know, but it's our duty to get them back together."  
  
"Yea, and maybe after we do, we can go out." Miroku shot a suggestive look in Sango's direction.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"SANGO, DON'T HIT ME WHILE I'M DRIVING!"  
  
*SCREECH!*  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm home, mom!" Kagome called when she walked in the door after a tiring half hour walk.  
  
"Hello, honey! How was your date?" Her mom asked, stepping out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, it was nice. I have lots of homework to do.." Kagome ran upstairs, and fell onto her bed. 'Nice'? How in the world could that date have been nice? "I don't think this night can get any worse." Kagome whispered to herself. How wrong she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha slammed the door to his apartment. He threw a couple things against walls, cursed continuously about his brother and Kikyo, then went into the kitchen to smash a couple more things.  
  
He picked up a coffee mug, and looked at it with loathing. It had a bright red heart on it, the only reason he had kept it was because Kikyo had given it to him. Kikyo. "Damn you!" He yelled, and smashed the mug on the floor.  
  
He took another mug out, and made some very strong coffee. Sitting at the table, Inu Yasha thought of how his night couldn't get any worse. But little did he know..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Bring, bring!*  
  
Kagome groaned. That was probably Sango, asking how her night went. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Kagome there?" a voice said.  
  
"This is her."  
  
"Oh, Kagome! It's just awful!" Kagome recognized the speaker now; it was Sango's mother.  
  
"What is?" She asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"Sango.. she.." Kagome heard Sango's mother sob on the other end of the line.  
  
"What's the matter? Is Sango alright?"  
  
"She got into a car crash tonight.. She and some boy.. He was driving, and speeding, and the car crashed with a drunk drivers.. She's in a coma.." Sango's mother could barely speak. "I figured that you might want to visit her in the hospital.."  
  
The phone slipped out of Kagome's hand. Her night had just gotten worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang in Inu Yasha's apartment. He picked it up, expecting Kikyo, or his brother. He hoped it was Kagome calling.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome's voice said through the receiver.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha's heart leapt. She was talking to him! Maybe she wanted to apologize.  
  
"Inu Yasha.. Miroku, and Sango they.." She choked, and Inu Yasha could hear her crying. "They got in a car crash. Sango is.. In a coma and I don't know about Miroku, but he cant be in much better condition.. I'm just letting you know. They're at the hospital."  
  
She hung up. Inu Yasha let the phone slam back onto the holder. His night had just gotten worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Inu Yasha arrived at the hospital, he found Kagome sitting worriedly next to Sango's bed, and Miroku, who was awake, in the next bed.  
  
"You idiot." Inu Yasha said to Miroku.  
  
"That's it? No, 'hey Miroku' or 'how are you feeling, Miroku'?" Inu Yasha's ever-joking friend asked him.  
  
"No. How could you get into a car crash?" he growled.  
  
"Sango hit me over the head, and the drunk driver swerved into us. Actually we swerved into each other."  
  
"She hit you? Probably because you said something perverted."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Sango, wake up!" Kagome whispered desperately. She hated seeing her best friend wrapped up in bandages from head to toe. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad at Miroku; she was mad at the drunk driver, whoever he or she was. "I swear, if I ever find out who did this.."  
  
"I'll hurt him. Bad." Inu Yasha interrupted. Kagome smiled, thanking God that Inu Yasha was on her side (I mean, who wants to mess with a demon?)  
  
A nurse came in to tell the two that visiting hours were over. Inu Yasha and Kagome left, planning out their revenge.  
  
Miroku turned his head as much as he could. "Well, Sango, looks like we got them back together, or at least talking again." Then he closed his eyes and drifted off, dreaming of Sango.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww.. Yea well anyway, I tried to make this chapter longer. I got more reviews for the last chapter before I finished this one, so the people who I didn't give personal thanks to, don't feel bad ^_^;; I'm trying to write as fast as I can, but.. I'm kinda having a writers block!! Help me! Till next time.  
  
~Lady Red 


	8. Ch 7 Evil Plots

I'm so happy (like usual ^_^) cause I get lots of reviews from Kikyo haters! Well, for all of you who hate her, I'm sorry, but this chapter is about her.. oh well, what can ya do? Now, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 7- Evil Plots  
  
Kikyo strolled into Sesshoumaru's office, paying no attention to Jaken (who was screaming at her that she needed an appointment to see Sesshoumaru- sama.)  
  
"Kikyo," Sesshoumaru said, surprised to see her so soon. "Did you get the.."  
  
"No." She slumped into a chair. "I didn't get your damn sword, ok? What do you want with that stupid thing anyway?" She whined. Sesshoumaru always talked about work, or that stupid sword, and never paid HER any attention.  
  
"Did you even try?" Sesshoumaru asked, rubbing his temples to ward off a migraine.  
  
"Of course I tried! But he REJECTED me! I can't believe he rejected me!" she knelt on the ground next to Sesshoumaru's chair. "Please forgive me, Sesshoumaru! I'll try better next time! I promise.."  
  
"Bitch." He slapped the kneeling girl across the face. "You always say that, and you never do better!" He hit her again.  
  
"Please! I'll get the sword for you! Just give me one more chance!" She was crying now. Crying and scared out of her mind. She had seen this happen to other girls, but she never thought it would happen to her. Sesshoumaru did this a lot. Inu Yasha would get a girlfriend, then Sesshoumaru would turn the girl against Inu Yasha, and he would make her try to get the damn sword. No one ever succeeded; Inu Yasha had never trusted any girl enough to even SHOW her the sword, much less give it to her. Kikyo was the only one who had come even remotely close.  
  
"One more chance? Bitch. I've given you enough chances!" Sesshoumaru's foot lashed out, and caught Kikyo in the stomach.  
  
"Please, Sesshoumaru.." She whimpered.  
  
Jaken, who was standing by the door, decided to join in. "It might be best if you refer to Sesshoumaru-sama as 'master'" he giggled.  
  
"Master.." Kikyo tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru kicked her stomach again.  
  
"I'm willing to let you live, whore." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold.  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you master!" She got on her hands and knee's and began to kiss his feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a disgusted look, and continued, "on one condition." Kikyo looked at him expectantly. "You must bring the girl, Kagome, to me. Maybe she can get the sword from him."  
  
Kikyo felt her heart sink. That girl, Kagome. The bitch who looked like her was her only chance to live. How ironic (does ironic even fit there? Oh well) "Yes master. I shall go fetch her now." She crawled away from Sesshoumaru before getting to her feet. Limping and stumbling, she left the room with a giggling Jaken behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, hoping Sango was doing all right. She heard a knock at the door, and decided it was probably for her mother.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother called up the stairs. "There are people here to see you!"  
  
Kagome hopped down the stairs two at a time and saw.. Kikyo. Kikyo and two men she didn't recognize.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyo said warmly, and hugged the stunned girl. When Kagome's mother went back to the kitchen, Kikyo released Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome hissed.  
  
"If you care at all for your hospitalized friends safety, I suggest you come with us." Kikyo said with a cold smile on her face.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you threatening me?"  
  
"My my, she's a quick one, isn't she?" Kikyo asked to two men who laughed stupidly.  
  
"You cant hurt them! Their in a public place!" Kagome argued.  
  
"I have my ways, now are you coming or not?"  
  
Kagome hesitated for a moment, then decided that Sango and Miroku's safety was more important than hers. "Yea, hold on. MOM!" she yelled, "I have to.. Go out with some friends! Its important.. And I might not be home tonight ok?"  
  
Her mother thought this was a little weird, but decided that Kagome was old enough to make her own decisions (I wish my mom was like that) "Ok, come home as soon as you can."  
  
"Bye.." Kagome whispered, than was escorted to the black van in the driveway. 'This cant be good..'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MWAH HAHAHA! Sorry! Had to get that out. Ok, well for all of you who hate Kikyo, this chapter is for you (kicks Kikyo again and again, before running from an angry Kikyo-fan-mob) Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	9. Ch 8 The end of a certain someone

*sniff sniff* I'm so happy that all the Kikyo haters out there reviewed! Oh, and for all of you that wished you were the one kicking her, go ahead (throws Kikyo into mob of Kikyo-haters) Mwah hahahahahaha! Ah well, sorry to a certain person (who reviewed like 5 times ^_^) that the date didn't go well, I'll try to make up for it! Yes, well, I don't know if I can get this chapter up today, because its thanksgiving, and I must visit relatives (though I'd rather be writing a new chapter) I'll just take down paper and a pen to write! Well, now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 8- The end of a certain someone  
  
Kagome sat in between the two large men who had come to pick her up. A third man drove, as Kikyo sat in the passenger seat. She was giggling at Kagome's 'poor condition'.  
  
After driving for about 20 minutes, the car finally stopped. "Where is this?" Kagome asked.  
  
No one answered her; they just pulled her out of the car, and dragged her into the building. It was a huge office building, with white everywhere. It reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru's restaurant. They threw her into an elevator; Kikyo and one of the men got on too. Kikyo hit the 10th floor button, before going back to flirting with the guard.  
  
The elevator was going so slow. Kagome began to think about her horrible night. First the date, then she almost got raped again, then Sango is in the hospital, and now this. It was too much. Kagome felt like she was going to scream. It was all Inu Yasha's fault. It was his girlfriend that ruined the date, and if he hadn't done that, she wouldn't have almost gotten raped. 'Ok, he didn't have anything to do with the crash, but this IS his girlfriend that has me captive.' She heard a beep as the elevator reached the 10th floor.  
  
Kikyo walked out of the elevator, leaving the man to drag Kagome. "I can walk, ya know." She said angrily at the man. She didn't care about her safety anymore, she was too angry. The man blinked at her, and let her walk the rest of the way. They came to a large room, with, who else but Jaken, sitting at a desk. Kikyo and Kagome walked past the midget, who was yelling about them needing an appointment. "Oh shut up you runt! I'm in a bad enough mood as it is, don't piss me off even more." Kagome yelled back. Jaken gulped and sat meekly down at his desk.  
  
In the back room was Sesshoumaru. 'Go figure' Kagome thought, and walked up to his desk. Placing both of her hands on the front edge of the desk, she brought her face close to his. "What the hell do you want, asshole?" She hissed at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru seemed un-fazed. "Why Kagome, I'm glad you could make it! It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
" 'Glad you can make it'? I was DRAGGED here you idiot! And its HASN'T been a while, what are you, stupid or something?"  
  
Kikyo could see Sesshoumaru's anger rising a little, and knew that the man would take it out on her. "Shut up!" Kikyo whispered at Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, walked around his desk, and placed his hand under Kagome's chin. He studied her face as she gave him a disgusted look. "Yes.. Yes, I can see why my pitiful brother likes you. You look similar to Kikyo, yet more beautiful." Kikyo stifled a gasp, not wanting to upset Sesshoumaru. "Now girl, I want you to get something for me. It's a sword, and it's in the hands of my little half brother."  
  
"No."  
  
"What? What did you say to me?" Sesshoumaru asked, shocked.  
  
"I said no, are you deaf too?"  
  
"You don't seem to understand. If you care at all for your little hospitalized friends, then you will get the sword. And don't think I can't hurt them, because I sure as hell can."  
  
Kagome gasped, then nodded her head submissively. "How do I get the sword?"  
  
"First you get Inu Yasha to tell you where he hides the sword, then you slip these pills into his drink," Sesshoumaru handed her a pack of some unknown, and probably illegal, pills. "Then you go and take the sword, and bring it back to me."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, and walked out the door. "Oh, and if you don't come back to me by midnight, there might be an.. Unfortunate accident at the hospital." Kagome kept walking, away from Sesshoumaru and Kikyo's giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped laughing once Kagome was out the door. Kikyo continued, unaware that her 'master' had stopped. "What are you laughing at, bitch?" He asked. "Do you know how much time it took for you to get here?"  
  
"But we drove as fast as we.." She was cut off by a slap to her face.  
  
"I didn't say you could talk." Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples; he felt another migraine coming on. How was he supposed to deal with someone as annoying as Kikyo? The only reason that he kept her around was because she was the closest to Inu Yasha. But now that he had Kagome.. Sesshoumaru pressed a button and told Jaken to send in the guard. When the man came in, Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair. After a few seconds, Sesshoumaru simply said, "Kill her."  
  
Kikyo screamed. "No! Please no! Sesshoumaru! Master! No!" the guard was trying to drag her out of the office, but Kikyo was grabbing onto things, screaming at Sesshoumaru to let her live.  
  
"Would you like me to kill you myself?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. The guard stopped dragging Kikyo, and let her fall to the floor, sobbing. When she didn't answer, Sesshoumaru got up, and picked the girl up by her throat, choking her. "Is this how you want to die, bitch? Slowly?" Kikyo shook her head vehemently. He dropped her to the floor. Then he motioned for the guard to take the screaming girl away.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled when the guard and screaming girl had left. He could see the headlines now: 'Local 17-year-old girl beaten to death'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, tis sad, but I must stop there. I must get ready to go over some relatives houses (oh boy..) And to all the people who reviewed: I'll read your fics as soon as I can! That is, if I haven't read them already ^_^ Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	10. Ch 9 Inu Yasha's apartment and a drunk d...

Hello again! Back for my 9th chapter! Truthfully, I thought this fic would only go to chapter 5... guess not ^_^;; Now, in this chapter a LOT of things are gonna be explained, and things are gonna start to get romantic ^_^  
  
Ch 9- Inu Yasha's apartment, and a drunk driver...  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch. It was nearing 10 o'clock. 'I cant believe it' she thought 'I've gone on a date, almost got raped, had my friend get in a car crash, and got taken to Sesshoumaru's all in 2 hours..' Things had progressed quickly that night.  
  
Kagome turned another corner, heading towards Inu Yasha's apartment building. She and Sango had followed him home the day after he asked her out... Sango had thought it would be a good idea.  
  
She had finally made it. Kagome looked up at the brick building, and then headed towards the front doors. At the front desk, she learned which floor and apartment Inu Yasha lived in. F4. Kagome took the elevator 6 floors up, and then got off. She cursed at her bad luck; the first door she saw was F30. She walked down the hall until she finally found the door she was looking for.  
  
The doorbell rang inside the apartment. Kagome clutched the packet of pills in her pocket. She had to do this, for Sango (and Miroku's) safety.  
  
Finally, he opened the door. "Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you hated me. I thought..." Kagome cut him off with a kiss. Inu Yasha stood in shock. This had NOT been what he was expecting.  
  
'What the HELL am I doing?' Kagome asked herself. Well, she had to get him to shut up somehow. And she also figured that this would be a good way to let him... think he could trust her. She finally broke the kiss, and blushed deeply. "May I come in?"  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't answer, he just stepped aside, and let the girl enter. They sat on the couch for a while. "Umm, would you like a drink?" Inu Yasha asked. Kagome shook her head yes, and Inu Yasha went to get her the drink. To Kagome's dismay, he came back with one for himself too.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha. You saved me twice, but I was too stupid and stubborn to thank you."  
  
"Thank me? Was that kiss your way of thanking me?"  
  
Kagome blushed a deep shade of red. "No that was just... because I wanted to kiss you. Inu Yasha, I want to know about your life."  
  
Inu Yasha was slightly taken aback by her request, but told her about his life anyway. Finally he reached the part about his father dieing and leaving him an inheritance. That's when Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Inheritance?" She asked curiously.  
  
"A sword. A powerful sword." Inu Yasha took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Oh wow! A sword! Can I see it?" She asked, eyes wide.  
  
Inu Yasha hesitated. He had never shown anyone but Miroku the sword. He had only known this girl for a week, but he felt compelled to show her the sword. The hanyou got up, went to one of the walls, and punched it. A secret door popped open (accompanied by an 'ooh!' from Kagome) Inside was a rusty looking sword. "That's it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, it changes when it is used to protect a human." He brought the weapon over for her to look at, unknowing that while he had been opening the door, Kagome had slipped two pills into his coffee.  
  
She looked the sword over for a while, and decided that the thing probably couldn't cut a piece of a fruit. She looked up just in time to see Inu Yasha raise the cup to his lips. Time seemed to stop. Kagome's heart and mind battled. Her heart wanted her to stop Inu Yasha and save him, but her mind screamed at her to think of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"STOP!" She yelled, and knocked the cup out of his hands, just in case he didn't stop.  
  
"AH! What was that for?" He asked, looking at the spilled coffee on the floor. That's when he saw the two, almost dissolved pills. "What the hell are these?" He looked at Kagome; she was crying. "Wha... what? DON'T CRY!"  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha!" She jumped off the couch, and landed in his arms. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't know what to do. There he was, sitting with a girl who was crying into his shirt. He hesitantly put his arms around her, and whispered "its ok."  
  
"I cant believe I listened to your stupid brother!"  
  
"What? Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome proceeded to tell him what happened, crying the whole time. "And... I don't know what the pills would do, but I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to..." It was Inu Yasha's turn to silence her. He tilted her head up, and looked into her eyes for a moment. Then he bent his head down and pressed his mouth gently to hers. Kagome was so surprised that she stopped crying immediately.  
  
"We'll stop my brother from hurting Sango and Miroku," Inu Yasha said once the kiss was over.  
  
Kagome couldn't answer. She was out of breath. When she could finally talk again, she asked "Well what are we going to do? I cant give him the sword... its yours... and I don't want Sango and Miroku hurt..."  
  
Inu Yasha told her his plan. She would go to Sesshoumaru's at 11:30, to give him the sword. Kagome looked down at her watch for the 2nd time that night. It was just turning 11 now. They had a half an hour. Kagome was about to ask what they should do until it was time, but Inu Yasha answered that question before she even asked. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, and the tip of her nose. Finally he found her lips again, and kissed them too.  
  
'I guess this is what we're going to do' Kagome thought happily. She wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hojo stumbled drunkenly into Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
"And where have YOU been?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Hojo giggled and told him.  
  
"Well first I went to a bar, and got really drunk," he giggled again, thinking this was the funniest thing in the world, "then I picked up Kagome, but some idiot with dog ears took her away from me, and then I was just driving around and I hit some stupid car. Oh well, they were knocked out when I drove away."  
  
"Idiot." Sesshoumaru said, looking back down at his paperwork. "But I'm glad you did run into that car. It gave me some blackmail over a certain girl. By midnight I should have the Tetsusaiga."  
  
Hojo congratulated his employer, took out another beer, and started to gulp it down. 'Will he never learn?' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Hojo in disgust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhhhh!!!!!!! Things are coming to an end (no!! I don't wanna stop writing!) I put some romance in for all of you who wanted it! Remember, this is my first attempt at romance so... tell me what you thought. Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	11. Ch 10 Fight! Inu Yasha vs Sesshoumaru!

Wow, I'm on a roll today! 3 chapters in one day! I hope their good chapters though! Tell me if their not... this fic has really progressed. It started out with the date being the main focus of the story but... oh well. I have some idea's for a new story, but I wanna finish with this one before I start the others (I don't finish things once I start others... I'm like that) So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think there's only going to be one more chapter after this. Two at the most. *sniff* so sad!  
  
Chapter 10- Fight! Inu Yasha vs. Sesshoumaru!  
  
By 11:30 Kagome was totally melted. Inu Yasha had been kissing her for the past half hour, and she could barely move by the end. She was even having trouble breathing. 'I didn't know my heart could go that fast,' She thought, feeling her heart race within her chest.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered. Kagome looked at him hopefully, expecting more kisses. He disappointed her. "It's 11:35, you need to get going."  
  
Kagome pouted, but got up anyway. She grabbed the sword, along with its sheath, and headed out the door. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes," Inu Yasha whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded, and walked to the elevator.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch for the 3rd time that night. It was 11:45 by the time she had made it to Sesshoumaru's office. She walked straight past Jaken, who was once again shouting about appointments (which no one seemed to make at all) Kagome opened Sesshoumaru's office door, and walked boldly in.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up. "The sword? Do you have the sword, girl?" He almost sounded excited. Kagome hesitated for a second before bringing out the weapon. Sesshoumaru leaped at her, grabbing the sword out of her hands. "Finally!" He basically shouted. "Finally I have the sword and finally my hanyou brother is dead!"  
  
'Dead?' Kagome thought. 'If he had swallowed the pills he would have died?' Kagome felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"Not exactly." Inu Yasha's voice came from the doorway. Sesshoumaru spun, looking from Kagome to Inu Yasha.  
  
"You! Bitch! You didn't kill him! I WAS going to give you a nice reward but now, I'll just have to kill you! Jaken! Take care of them!"  
  
Jaken came waddling from the front room, and wielded an oversized stick at them. Kagome and Inu Yasha couldn't stifle their laughs. Kagome walked over to the little man, grabbed the stick and pulled it out of his hands. "You little annoying midget." She swung the stick and knocked Jaken out.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. He hadn't really expected Jaken to win, but he HAD expected him to put up a better fight. Oh well. "Hojo!" Sesshoumaru called. Hojo came out of the shadows, brandishing a mallet.  
  
"Hojo?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Yes, and when I kill your little friend, I can finally get what I want from you!" Hojo was still drunk, but that meant he was more wild...  
  
"Finally get what you want?" Kagome asked, thinking that she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes finally. I tried last week, but NO, some idiot had to come and save you! And then tonight I tried again, but again the idiot saved you. And now, I'm going to kill that idiot!" He swung the mallet at Inu Yasha's head. It missed by a mile. Inu Yasha's foot lashed out, and caught the drunk in the stomach. Again and again, Inu Yasha punched Hojo, until he was unconscious.  
  
Sesshoumaru banged his fist on the table. Why did he always get stuck with the fools? "Oh well, I guess I must do this myself." He shot his hand out in the direction of Kagome, and she felt some force pushing her back. She slammed into the wall, and fainted.  
  
"Damn you!" Inu Yasha cried, and took a swing at Sesshoumaru. They continued fighting until past midnight, neither winning nor loosing.  
  
Kagome began to wake up, at about the same time as Jaken. The midget tried to take his huge stick back, but Kagome kicked him down again. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome. "Ah your finally up. Now, you can die." He sent another blast of power at the girl, but Inu Yasha jumped in, and blocked the attack. Inu Yasha was having a hard time fighting and protecting at the same time. He started to loose the fight. Seeing victory in his grasp, Sesshoumaru let out a joyous yell, and swung his own sword down upon Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. She opened her eyes when she heard a 'twang'. That's when she saw Sesshoumaru, pinned to the wall with an arrow through his chest, and Kikyo, standing in the doorway with a bow and arrow.  
  
"You... you bitch..." were Sesshoumaru's last words, before he died.  
  
"Kikyo... you saved us!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I didn't save you. I saved Inu Yasha." Kikyo was covered with cuts a bruises, and she was bleeding heavily. "I only came back... for Inu Yasha..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oohhhhhh!!!!!!!! Sorry all you Sesshoumaru fans! He was evil... I HAD to kill him! I'm sorry! And sorry to all the Kikyo haters! I wanted her to die too! Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red  
  
Oh, and sorry for the very short chapter! I didn't want to continue w/ it cause it all goes in the next chapter! 


	12. Ch 11 Death and Life

Well, another chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed my story so far! And now, onto what I think is the last chapter of this story (no!!!! I don't want it to end!)  
  
Chapter 11- Death and Life  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome stood together in the hospital room. They had requested the Kikyo be put into the same room as Miroku and Sango. Miroku, who was awake, tried to lighten the atmosphere by commenting on Inu Yasha and Kagome's relationship. This had the opposite affect. Kikyo got very angry (she was still in love with Inu Yasha, go figure) and it made Kagome blush. Inu Yasha finally hit the already injured man on the head to get him to shut up.  
  
Kagome hesitantly walked over to Kikyo's bed. "How do you feel?" She asked her rival.  
  
"Leave me alone, I want to die in peace."  
  
"Die? You aren't going to die!" Inu Yasha told the girl.  
  
"Yes I am, I have nothing to live for. Sesshoumaru ruined my life."  
  
"Oh give it a rest Kikyo! The doctor said you aren't going to die." Kagome cut in impatiently.  
  
"Idiot, I'm going to die, the doctor wasn't 100% certain that I was going to live. With all my wounds... and the fact that I have... nothing to live for anymore... I'm going to die." She gave Inu Yasha a pleading look. "Though I do have a request."  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Could you please kiss me one last time?"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. Actually, she pretended not to hear, and started talking to Sango (who was still in the coma)  
  
Inu Yasha bent his head down. "I'm sorry. I cant. I wont." He turned away from Kikyo's bed.  
  
"WHAT?" She cried. "I'm about to die! Can't you give me my one last request?" She started to whine. The old, annoying Kikyo was back.  
  
"No, I can't. No offense, but its your own fault that your going to die."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped. "That's awful!"  
  
"Well its true."  
  
A nurse came in, and told the two that the patients needed their rest. When the nurse had left the room, Kagome began to gather her things. As she started to head to the door, Inu Yasha grabbed her, pulled her to him, and gave her a deep kiss. Then he pulled her out the door.  
  
Behind them they could hear Kikyo wailing, and Miroku yelling for her to shut up. "Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, semi angry with him.  
  
"Because she's a bitch, and she needs to realize that I love you now."  
  
Kagome stopped. "Love?"  
  
"Damn!" Inu Yasha cursed. "Damn it! I didn't mean to say that!"  
  
"Then why did you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because it's true. I've only known you for a week, but... I do." Inu Yasha bent his head down. "I didn't want to tell you because... your still young. Only 15 years old. I'm 18. I don't want you to be burdened with my problems."  
  
Kagome smiled, and walked up to him. "Inu Yasha. Your troubles are dead." She reminded him.  
  
"Oh... yeah... that's right, they are, aren't they? But do you still want to be with me after all that's happened?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "I don't think I could stay away from you after you kissed me like that last night."  
  
Inu Yasha let out a silent sigh of relief. He started laughing too. "After I kissed you? Like this?" He kissed her over and over again, leaving trails of kisses down her neck.  
  
"Kagome felt her knees go weak. "Yes, kind of like that."  
  
"Kind of?" Inu Yasha asked. He couldn't help but tease her. "If its only kind of then I must not be doing a good enough job." He started to kiss her more passionately.  
  
Kagome stiffened, "Shhh... I hear someone coming!" The two ran out of the building. They headed for Inu Yasha's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached Kagome's house, and Mrs. Higurashi invited Inu Yasha in. He stayed for lunch... and dinner. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Kagome's grandfather all liked Inu Yasha. After dinner, Kagome and Inu Yasha told Mrs. Higurashi what had happened. Inu Yasha feared that Kagome's mother would hate him for getting her daughter into danger, but that was not the case. Mrs. Higurashi thanked Inu Yasha over and over for saving her daughter. When she learned that he lived all alone, she invited Inu Yasha to spend the night. Inu Yasha slept in Sota's room (much to Kagome's dismay)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, the phone rang. Mrs. Higurashi picked it up, and after a few seconds, declared that it was for Kagome.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." Came Miroku's voice.  
  
"Oh! Miroku! How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine. I have good news, and some (maybe) bad news. The bad new is, Kikyo died this morning. The good news is that Kikyo did one last good thing before she died; her whining woke Sango up."  
  
Kagome screeched at the good news. Truthfully, she didn't really care that the whiney brat Kikyo was gone. She hung up without saying good-bye, and told Inu Yasha everything.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, "Lets go to the hospital!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha looked on as Kagome filled Sango in on what happened. After Kagome was done, Sango turned to Miroku. "Well, it looks like we did our job in getting them back together."  
  
"And to think it all started out with Hojo trying to rape Kagome," Miroku commented.  
  
"Yea, what a way to meet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Its over! That's the end. Sniff. Don't forget to review! I cant believe it only took me about 4 days to complete this story. How's that for fast updating? Oh, and to the people who just NEED to know, Hojo and Jaken were arrested. Only Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango went to Kikyo's funeral. No one went to Sesshoumaru's. NOW it's the end. Till next story!  
  
~Lady Red 


End file.
